1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a communication management system for performance data including: a plurality of electronic musical apparatuses that transmit/receive performance data to/from one another; and a communication management device for performance data that manages the transmission/reception of the performance data among the plural electronic musical apparatuses, and to the communication management device for performance data included in the aforesaid system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there has been an art to connect, by cables, a plurality of devices dealing with performance data such as MIDI (Musical Instruments Digital Interface) data showing performance contents of a musical composition and allow these devices to transmit/receive the performance data to/from one another and cooperatively operate.
For example, for transferring the MIDI data, dedicated interfaces and cables have been conventionally used. However, in recent years, proposed is an art to transfer a MIDI message through other communication protocol, thereby realizing the transfer of a larger volume of data to a more distant place than in the conventional art where the dedicated interface is used. As such an art, the present assignee has proposed a communication protocol MLAN (registered trademark) that uses IEEE (Institute of Electrical and Electronic Engineers) 1394 as an interface.
Another proposed art uses, as a communication protocol, TCP (Transmission Control Protocol), UDP (User Datagram Protocol), and IP (Internet Protocol) to enable the transmission/reception of MIDI data via the Internet.
Such an art is described in, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2004-301997. This document describes that in executing a session for exchanging MIDI data on the Internet, a connection server assigns and notifies IDs to respective terminals joining the session, and when transmitting the MIDI data, each of the terminals adds the channel number that is the same as the ID to the transmitted MIDI data.